The Gift of Relaxation
by pitplayer67
Summary: Kagome get tickets for a weekend trip to a spa. she takes inuyasha with her. IK maybe some MS if i feel like it. rating for lemon in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1: The Gift of Relaxation

Pitplayer67: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters. (Though when I get rich Inuyasha is MINE!!)  
  
Please Read and Review. I need help with writing. I end up having sucky stories so give me a hand here. Please make it constructive criticism if you do. Flames will be used to heat my baths and then destroyed.  
  
Inuyasha: Get on with the story already!  
  
Sarah: SIT!!! (thwump!)  
  
Inuyasha: HEY ONLY KAGOME HAS THAT POWER!  
  
Sarah: I'm the author, I can do whatever. Oh and one more thing before all of you out there, this story will end up having a lemon in it. So if you don't like lemons, then for goodness sakes, don't read it.  
  
"Speech"  
  
'_Thought_'

* * *

Chapter 1: The Gift of Relaxation  
  
"WAAAAAHOOOOOOO!" Kagome squealed as her mom gave her the present for her birthday. Kagome has turned 16 and her mom thought it was be good to give her a birthday present where she and her friends would be able to be alone for a weekend. No parents allowed.  
  
"Thanks you mom sooooo much! I'm going to love this!" Kagome said as she hugged her mom.  
  
"That's not just for you..."  
  
"Oh don't tell me I have to take Sota with."  
  
"As I was saying, it's not just for you, take Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku with you too." Kagome's mom finally finished.  
  
'_This is going to be fun. A weekend alone with Inuyasha with no parents. I'm just hoping Inuyasha will agree to this._' Kagome thought while jumping threw the well into the past.  
  
When Kagome came out of the well, she saw no sign of Inuyasha. She had a feeling he was watching her though. She knew he always waited for her at the well whenever she left.  
  
"INUYASHA! SIT BOY!!"  
  
Kagome knew where he was instantly. She ran over to him. Inuyasha still trying to recover from the spell.  
  
"What the hell was that for wench?" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"To find you because I knew you were watching me."  
  
"Feh...like I'd ever want to watch for you" Inuyasha muttered under his breath.  
  
Kagome heard it but chose to think better of it.  
  
"Inuyasha, where are the others?"  
  
"They are in the village." Inuyasha said.  
  
"Before we go Inuyasha, there's something I want to ask you." Kagome said slightly blushing.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"My mom bought me 4 tickets to a spa for the weekend, and I was wondering if you want to go? It will be just us and no parents to bug us." Kagome said rather quickly.  
  
Expecting a no she shut her eyes and waited for him to scream at her about going back to the present again.  
  
"What is a spa? Whatever it is it sounds nice and I'd be glad to go with you." Inuyasha said with a smile.  
  
"Great! Now we just have to find the others and we'll be on our way!" Kagome said giving Inuyasha a peck on the cheek.  
  
"What do you mean now we have to find the others, I though it was just us?" Inuyasha screamed in shock.  
  
"It is just us. Us as being in you, me, Sango, and Miroku." "Great! We're bringing the womanizer along." Inuyasha muttered.  
  
When Inuyasha and Kagome arrived in the village, Shippo jumped onto Kagome.  
  
"Kagome I missed you soooo much! By the way....didyoubringmeanycandy?" He asked rather fast trying to now sound greedy.  
  
"It's in my bag Shippo"  
  
"Ah lady Kagome has returned." Miroku said somewhat dignified.  
  
"Welcome back Kagome." Sango said with a warm smile.  
  
"Miroku, Sango, I have a question for both of you. Would both of you want to come to the spa with me and Inuyasha for the weekend? There will be no parents there."  
  
Miroku and Sango exchanged glances and then sadly shook their heads. They had the plan of getting Inuyasha and Kagome together for a long time; they were just waiting for their opportunity. This was the perfect chance.  
  
"I'm sorry lady Kagome, but Sango and I must decline your invitation for this thing called a spa. Sango has just received word of a demon in a nearby town that needs to be slain. We will be going there." Miroku said covering for both of them.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry to hear that. I was hoping we could all go together for my birthday."  
  
"I'm sorry Kagome, but we must earn some money any way we can."  
  
"I understand. We'll see you all later then." Kagome said.  
  
"W...ww....what about me?" Shippo said almost in tears.  
  
"I'm sorry Shippo, but you would be a little hard to hide with the tail and all. I'll make sure to bring you back a lot of candy to make up for it."  
  
"O...o...k." Shippo said crying.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome walked to the well while Kagome explained what a spa was. To Inuyasha, this spa sounded like a nice place. When Inuyasha and Kagome arrived at the well, Kagome had something more to say before they jumped threw.  
  
"Oh Inuyasha, there's something I should tell you about the spa were going to."  
  
"Feh, what?"  
  
"All the women are wearing towels and they are naked underneath and sometimes show." "W...W...WHAT!??" Inuyasha yelled but it was too late to turn back, they were already in the well.

* * *

Well how do you like the first chapter? I know it's a little short and kind of dumb. I have an idea for the first night they spend in a room together and it gets a little steamy. There's your preview for chapters to come.  
  
Please review. I know this is kind of a dumb plot so if you got ANY hint on how to improve it. Please please tell me. 


	2. Chapter 2: A Day at the Spa

Sarah: Wow I didn't think people would like my story. Well I guess that means my writing has gotten better. But still, you have any tips for making this story better, please tell me them.  
  
Sarah: I don't own any of the characters I use in this story. I wish though.  
  
Thanks to loveandpeace522 for telling me Kagome is to hyper. I tried to fix that in this chapter.

Somone also told me in their review that they weren't sure how far in the series the relationship takes place. This takes place late into the T.V. series. Also in my fic, Kikyou is dead. I don't like her.

* * *

Chapter 2: Day at the Spa  
  
When Kagome and Inuyasha arrived at the spa, they were awe struck. The spa they were staying at was huge. Their room where they would be spending the night was about the size of hotel suite in a five star resort.  
  
"If this is the size of a normal room, I'd love to see how big the suites are." Kagome commented.  
  
"I see there is only one bed, if you would like I will sleep on the floor." Inuyasha said in a gentlemanlike manner.  
  
"I...I...Inuyasha....I... would like it if you shared the bed with me." Kagome blurted out blushing furiously.  
  
"Are you sure you can handle me?" He sneered in a seductive tone.  
  
"What....What do you mean?" She asked.  
  
"You'll have to wait until tonight to find out." Inuyasha said teasingly. "For now, show me what this spa is supposed to be about."  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha did everything that they could do together. Inuyasha being new to the present wasn't sure about saunas and all the things that only guys could do. Soon it came to the final thing they didn't do at the spa yet, sit in the hot spring.  
  
"Reminds me of the conversations Sango and I had in the past." Kagome said kind of lazily. After all the pampering, she was tired. Kagome and Inuyasha sat in the hot spring just enjoying each other's company until past sundown. Not too much was said other than the few questions Kagome had asked about Inuyasha's past.  
  
"I think it's time we should head back to our room." Inuyasha said as he noticed other couples going to their rooms.  
  
"Alright, that sounds like a good idea." Kagome said while yawning.  
  
Back in the room, Kagome took a shower and Inuyasha sat in front of the T.V.  
  
"INUYASHA!" Kagome yelled from the shower over the running water.  
  
"Yes Kagome dear, what do you need?" He said coming up to the door.  
  
"I...I...can't believe I...I.....forgot my underwear and all my clothes out there. Could you get them for me?"  
  
Inuyasha was about to turn around and go get the articles of clothing his Kagome desired, but then he remembered their conversation earlier in the room.  
  
"Why don't you just come and get the clothes while in a towel when you're done?" Inuyasha asked calmly waiting for the sit to come.  
  
"You know what, that's a good idea." Kagome replied.  
  
_'Great! This is my chance to romance Kagome a little while Miroku and Sango aren't around. Kami! I want her so bad!'_ Inuyasha though devilishly.  
  
_'Heh heh! Perfect! This is my chance to show off a little to Inuyasha without Miroku groping me and Sango scolding me!'_ Were Kagome's thoughts.  
  
Inuyasha was sitting and watching T.V. with the top half of his kimono off. Kagome cautously stepped out of the steaming shower room to go to her bag. She realized that going to her stuff meant she had to go right past Inuyasha. Kagome panicked and made a print for it.  
  
Inuyasha heard her all along. At the precise moment she crossed paths with him, he wipped around and grabbed her by the waste. In the action of grabbing Kagome, her towel came open a slight bit revealing her chest.  
  
"I...I...Inu...yasha?" Is the only thing Kagome could manage to get out. Once she realized her towel was open and what Inuyasha was staring at, she blushed furiously again. Kagome's face now a deep shade of scarlet. She tried to cover herself back up but to no prevail. Inuyasha picked her up bridal style and carried her to the bed.  
  
"Remember our conversation earlier Kagome?" Inuyasha said huskily. His voice has changed in a way. It has become deeper.  
  
"N...No." Kagome stammered.  
  
"You told me you wanted to share the bed with me; I said I would if you could handle me. Can you handle me?" Inuyasha turned again this time with a seductive tone in his voice.  
  
All common sense left Kagome when he came down upon her and kissed her. Kagome was wide eyed at the sudden movement but soon began to enjoy his embrace and kissed him back.  
  
Inuyasha's hands moved to where the towel was previously held together. He took off the useless peace of cloth and tossed it aside leaving Kagome completely naked. Inuyasha stared at Kagome, taking in every curve of her body.  
  
Inuyasha ran on of his clawed hand along the outside of her leg resting on one of her tight, firm breasts. A small moan of pleasure came out of Kagome. Inuyasha planted another kiss on her this time when he came up for more air, he moved down leaving a trail of kisses along her jaw, to her collar bone, finally resting at the base of her breasts. He sucked on one of the breasts while massaging the other. Kagome moaning in pleasure while starting to buck at the feeling.  
  
"Now now my Kagome, if you want more you have to behave." Inuyasha said teasingly.  
  
With that he slid his hand down the area between her legs.  
  
_'Kami! She is wet. I don't think I have ever smelled her scent this strong before. She must really want me.'_ Inuyasha thought.  
  
He rubbed his fingers over her womanhood several times. When his fingers became slick enough with her juices he put one in. Kagome winced a little at his entry, unused to having anything inside of her.  
  
Seeing this movement, he quickly started to pull his finger in and out until pain was replaced by pleasure.  
  
"Inuyasha.....please...don't stop." Kagome panted.  
  
Inuyasha kept pumping his finger in and out of her till she was just about to climax. Then he withdrew his finger and replaced that with his tongue.  
  
A new wave of pleasure coursed threw Kagome's body.  
  
"INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed!  
  
With that outburst Kagome climaxed. Inuyasha loved the taste of her juices. He eagerly lapped them up with his tongue still inside Kagome's womanhood.  
  
Kagome then tried to untie the folds of his kimono as he still had the bottom half on. Inuyasha took the hint and took off they bottom half of his kimono. Once the bundle of clothing was gone, it was now Kagome's turn to stare.  
  
_'Kami! He's gorgeous!'_ Kagome thought.  
  
Inuyasha then grabbed Kagome's hand and put it to his throbbing dick. Inuyasha purred at the feeling of someone touching his member. With his hand still around Kagome's, he moved her hand up and down along his shaft. Inuyasha purred more in pleasure.  
  
Kagome didn't know what came over her but she just started to suck on the tip of his cock without realizing what she did.  
  
"Oh Kagome! That feels sooooo good!" Inuyasha moaned.  
  
"If you want more, you'll have to be able to handle me." Kagome said teasingly to the hanyou. She wanted to turn the tables with his own question.  
  
"Inuyasha....please....do it. I can't wait any longer." Kagome wined. Inuyasha knew exactly what she meant. Once again he asked her the question.  
  
"Are you sure you can handle me?" He asked once more, but this time with a serious tone in his voice.  
  
"Ye...yes." Kagome stuttered.  
  
Inuyasha put the tip of his cock to the spot where her entrance was. With both her hands and his hands on his cock to guide it, they guided his dick into her together. Then with one thrust, Inuyasha was deep inside her.  
  
Kagome screamed in pain. Not wanting to hurt her anymore, he stayed still.  
  
_'She's...so....so tight and...warm.'_ Inuyasha thought while waiting for a signal from Kagome to go on.  
  
Kagome gave a nod with her head signaling to Inuyasha that she wanted him to keep going. With that he pulled out then pushed in slowly. Kagome started to moan in pleasure.  
  
"Inu...Inuyasha....go...go faster!" Kagome moaned.  
  
"With pleasure my Kagome" Inuyasha replied.  
  
Together they moved their bodies in unison until Kagome and Inuyasha climaxed at the same time. Her muscles milking him of everything he has. Kagome moaned a final time in pleasure at her climax.  
  
"Kagome..." Inuyasha started.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too Inuyasha."  
  
"Please don't leave me."  
  
"I could never Inuyasha."  
  
With those final words, both fell asleep still in each other's embrace from exhaustion.

* * *

Please review. This is my first Inuyasha lemon and I'd like to hear how I did. Also if you have any other tips for helping me make this story better, please tell me.  
  
One more thing, if you have any ideas for next chapter, tell me too. Because I'm running dry with ideas. 


	3. Chapter 3: Getting Steamy in the Hot Sp

Sarah: Thank you so much for your input. It's helping a lot. Thanks to those who told me that it took guts to write a lemon. It's been hard to type while mother is doing the laundry. So I have to type in small segments and not type anything while she is down here.  
  
Since I'm starved for ideas on what the third chapter should be, this is going to be a Miroku/Sango chapter. One more thing before I forget. This chapter takes place after sunset when Shippo is already asleep. There is also some OOC.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters.

* * *

Chapter 3: Getting Steamy in the Hot Springs  
  
While Inuyasha and Kagome were in the future at the spa, Miroku and Sango were having an adventure of their own.  
  
"I wish Kagome were here." Sango thought out loud while she sat in the hot spring. Kagome had left some of her shampoo and conditioner for Sango to use. While Sango was pouting in the hot spring, she didn't notice Miroku coming.  
  
"Sango...I'm coming in the hot spring. I promise I won't touch you unless you give me permission and I'll sit across from you to make sure I don't get out of hand." Miroku announced before he entered the area.  
  
Miroku walked into the area calmly and Sango sunk into the hot water more to make sure he didn't be a pervert and look. Little did she know, that was the last thing he had on his mind.  
  
Miroku undid all of his robes right in front of Sango. He did this to signify to her that he was not ashamed to hide his body from another human being. Seeing this, Sango sat back up in the water a little bit.  
  
Sango's eyes widened at the site of his naked body. Sango's eyes immediately went to his cock which was already hard from just being in Sango's presence.  
  
"Miroku..." Sango managed to stammer out while blushing a deep shade of red. All of a sudden, Sango's eyes filled with tears and she swam across the spring into Miroku's arms.  
  
"What's wrong Lady Sango?" Miroku asked.  
  
"It's not fair! Why did she have to take HIM?!" Sango sobbed.  
  
"We both knew it was only a matter of time before she asked him to go somewhere. She wanted to take us, but if we went, I would have been out of control and Inuyasha would never confess his feelings if he does." Miroku said while blushing. Sango knew his words had a ring of truth in them. So Miroku held her while she sobbed in his arms.  
  
"Sango..." Miroku started. "There's something I would like to tell you."  
  
"Yes...w...what is it?" She said still choking on a few remaining tears.  
  
"You say I'm a lecherous monk who only wants women to bear my children, but you have me all wrong. The one I want is you. Only you. I do that to hold my character that Inuyasha and Kagome know. I want you to know that I love you and I always will." Miroku said.  
  
"Miroku..." Sango said. After that she did something that was totally unlike her. She went up and kissed him. He more than willingly kissed back.  
  
"Miroku...I can feel you." Sango said while pointing down. Miroku looked down and blushed.  
  
"I though you were supposed to be a humble monk with no sexual desires." Sango teased.  
  
"Where all human aren't we." Miroku said.  
  
"Miroku...may I...touch it?" Sango asked blushing furiously.  
  
"Please...I beg you to." Miroku said with a warm tone in his voice. "If you curious about anything on my body, you're more than welcome to ask or touch."  
  
Sango slowly put her hand to his dick and moved a little bit feeling around the shaft and head. Miroku started to breath heavier and it was now obvious he was trying to control his urges until she said she was ready.  
  
"Miroku...you're holding back aren't you?" Sango asked feeling guilty.  
  
"I'm sorry to say, but yes I am."  
  
What Sango said next caught Miroku off guard.  
  
"Miroku...Please don't hold back."  
  
With that he grabbed Sango into an embraced and kissed her hard. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and she gratefully played with his tongue. Miroku's hand once again started feeling her up, but for once Sango didn't slap him, instead, she started to moan slightly. It wasn't very loud, but Miroku caught it and it made his member harder yet. He pushed his body hard against Sango's in order for her to fell it between her legs.  
  
Sango gasped and thinking he did something wrong Miroku pulled back.  
  
"I'm sorry Lady Sango. I got carried away."  
  
"Don't apologize, I liked it."  
  
With that being said, Miroku started again. This time when his hands felt her, the went between her legs this time. Miroku took one of his long fingers and slid it across the opening to her virginity. Slowly he started rubbing. Sango's breathing now became heavier and little moans came from her. He slid one of his fingers into her womanhood, and he heard Sango gasp at his intrusion.  
  
"Did that hurt?" He asked concerned.  
  
"No, just don't move your fingers for a few minutes; I'm not used to having anything in me like that."  
  
A few minutes pass and Sango gives Miroku the signal to go on. With that, Miroku moves his fingers in and out of her. Since Sango was a virgin, her first climax came very quickly and was strong. Miroku wished they weren't in the hot spring so he could taste her sweet honey for himself.  
  
"Miroku...that was wonderful. Where did you learn to pleasure a woman like that?" Sango asked breathing hard.  
  
"Let's just say it was instinct." Miroku said with that same warm tone in his voice.  
  
Sango's hands now wandered back to his throbbing member. She was feeling it, exploring it when she felt another pair of hands on hers. Miroku had grabbed her hands and wrapped them around the shaft. He started to move her hands up and down the shaft along with his own.  
  
"Sango...that feels very good." Miroku panted. His climax took a little longer, but Sango was still a little confused when Miroku climaxed and his seed was nothing more than a cloud in the hot spring. Her parents had told her what happens during the conception of a baby, but she had never seen how it works in person.  
  
"Thank you Sango. You don't know how long I have been waiting for you to do that."  
  
"You're welcome Miroku. We should go back to the village; Shippo and Kaeda are probably worried about us." Sango said.  
  
With that, Miroku and Sango walk out of the spring, dried off with the towels left from Kagome, and dressed and walked back to the village hand in hand.

* * *

Well my first Miroku Sango lemon. I think it's not that bad. Once you start writing a lemon, it just sort of flows onto the paper (or screen in this case. Lol) Please Review and tell me what you think. I love reading your reviews. This story had gotten the most reviews of any of my stories. Thank you so much! If you give me constructive criticism I try to use it. 


	4. Chapter 4: Day 2 at the Spa

Sarah: thanks so much to all the people who reviewed my story. I invite you to come talk to me on MSN Messenger. My screen name is tiger175

* * *

Chapter 4: Day 2 at the Spa  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome didn't wake up till way past noon the next day. Inuyasha was first to wake up to the sound of someone knocking on the door.  
  
"Housekeeping!" The lady screamed through the door.  
  
Inuyasha walked up to the door stark naked and answered the door.  
  
"What do you need miss?" Inuyasha asked nicely after he opened the door. The housekeeper stared wide eyed at Inuyasha's naked body.  
  
"INUYASHA! SIT BOY!" Kagome yelled when she woke up and realized what was going on. She walked up to the door in one of the robes that the resort provided for you.  
  
"I'm really sorry about my boyfriend here Miss. Perhaps now is not a good time. Could you come back later?" Kagome asked pleasantly.  
  
"That would be ok." The housekeeper said. With that the housekeeper walked away blushing at what she saw and Kagome shut the door behind her.  
  
"Since when am I your boyfriend?" Inuyasha asked with a smirk on his face when he got up.  
  
"I though it would sound better..." Kagome said blushing. "andIwouldlikeifyouwouldbemyboyfriend." She finished blushing rather deeply.  
  
Inuyasha took her into an embrace and kissed her deeply. Kagome could feel his member hardening again even after last night's events.  
  
"If you want more, you'll have to wait till tonight." Kagome said teasingly and started to rub his ears causing him to purr.  
  
With that Kagome took a shower and got dressed. Inuyasha managed to cover himself with a towel with a little help from Kagome. Kagome giggled a little bit when she noticed the lump in the towel from his hard on.  
  
Now it was Inuyasha's turn to take a shower. He couldn't figure out how to turn on the shower, so when Kagome went in to help him turn it on, she saw him naked again. She blushed again at the sight of his beautiful body. She turned on the shower and Inuyasha then pulled her into the shower, clothes and all.  
  
"Inuyasha, you got me all wet again. Now I don't have any clothes to wear for today." Kagome said.  
  
"I guess that means more fun for me then." Inuyasha said with a little lust in his voice. Inuyasha pulled Kagome up for a kiss then she left the shower itself, but still stayed in the bathroom to shed her sopping wet clothes.  
  
"Hey Inuyasha?" Kagome started.  
  
"What Kagome?" Inuyasha said over the shower.  
  
"Where are all the towels?" Kagome asked while looking for something to wrap around her wet naked body.  
  
Inuyasha stepped out of the shower and wrapped his arms around her. "I gave them all to the housekeeping lady." He finished with a smirk.  
  
All Kagome did was sigh, it wasn't worth getting mad over. She tried to leave the bathroom but Inuyasha wouldn't let go of her. Instead, he pushed his body harder against Kagome's so that she could feel his throbbing member.  
  
Kagome just stood there and enjoyed the feeling of their two bodies pressed together. Inuyasha's hand immediately started to explore her body once again. His hand found the spot between her legs that led to her no longer virgin womanhood.  
  
"Kagome...sit down." Inuyasha said in a monotone. Kagome noticed that his eyes weren't the beautiful golden eyes he normally had; she noticed that his eyes were now glazed with lust. Kagome was curious on what he was going to do she did what he told her to do.  
  
Inuyasha started with kissing Kagome on the lips and then he made a trail of kisses along her jay and stopped for a few more kisses along her collar bone. After a few minutes of nibbling there, he moved to her large bust and started to suck on one of her nipples while massaging the other one with his other hand. After sucking on one of her breasts for a short time he moved to the other one. Kagome was moaning in ecstasy.  
  
Kagome could feel heat building in her womanhood. She wanted him and she wanted him now. Kagome was now rubbing Inuyasha's ears which caused him to purr making a vibration come out of his chest right where her opening was. After another few minutes of sucking of the other breast, he moved another trail of kisses along her smooth stomach stopping at her navel. After a plea in his eyes at he stared at Kagome, she tried to tell him to go on, but her voice was lost. She nodded to go on.  
  
Inuyasha placed another trail of kisses down to her shaved pussy. When he spread her lips down there, he was almost blown away by her scent. Pure animal instinct was now taking over. He stuck his tongue into her womanhood which caused Kagome to scream in pleasure.  
  
"OH INUYASHA! That feels so good." Kagome screamed.  
  
Along with his tongue he stuck one of his clawed fingers carefully into her. He pulled his finger in and out of her till she hit her first orgasm. He licked up her juices until she was about ready to climax again, this time he was hit with a blast of her juices. More than the first time she climaxed. He lapped them up eagerly. His member was throbbing on how badly he wanted to go into her, to feel her around him.  
  
Kagome started to get up. Inuyasha was confused, but he stood up to hold Kagome in an embrace again. Instead of Kagome standing and going into his arms, she went to the floor and put her mouth around his throbbing member.  
  
Inuyasha had never felt such so much pleasure except for the night before. He was holding back the instantly she put her mouth on him. To make it even more tempting to climax himself, she started to stroke up and down on his shaft while working her tongue on the head.  
  
"K...K...Kagome....please...s....stop." Inuyasha sputtered. Kagome stopped a little disappointed. The seeing the pleading in her eyes, he said "Continue on if you want, but be warned, if I cum in your mouth, you can't complain."  
  
"Believe me I won't complain." Kagome panted. She was now consumed by all desire.  
  
She continued to work the head of his dick with her tongue until his climax came. Inuyasha could feel all his seed spilling into her mouth. To make him feel better, she swallowed it all.  
  
"Kagome...that was wonderful." Inuyasha said while pulling Kagome into an embrace. She would have staying in the embrace but she wanted to clean up her face. After she did that she heard a familiar voice.  
  
"HOUSKEEPING" Screamed the same girl from earlier.  
  
Inuyasha put on the bottom half of his kimono after cleaning up and gave Kagome his top half since he drenched her clothes.  
  
"Come in." Kagome said.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha wanted to get out of the room before the housekeeper could ask what happened. They left the room in disarray. There were clothes everywhere on the floor. The towels that Inuyasha said he gave to the housekeeper were stashed under the bed. Finally the bed sheet was in a complete mess.  
  
"Teenagers." The housekeeper sighed and went on to cleaning the rest of the room.  
  
Kagome introduced Inuyasha to the saunas and what he had to do to be in them. The instant he walked into it, he did the one thing he wasn't supposed to. He took off his towel. Luckily they were the only two in the sauna so it didn't make much of a difference. Kagome just giggled at the fact that he had a hard on again.  
  
They spent the rest of the day relaxing in the sauna. When it was time to go back to the room, they took a detour and went to the near by lake for a little bit of skinny dipping.  
  
When they actually went back to the room, it was well past 2 in the morning. They went right to sleep in each other's arms that night.

* * *

Well another chapter down. I'm really running out of ideas here. So please if you can tell me anything for an idea, please do so. Also I will take constructive criticism. I try to use it. Remember to review. 


	5. Chapter 5: Final Day at the Spa

Pitplayer67: Hey thanks to everyone who gave me ideas. A special thanks to The Insane Sisters and Leena Lebeau for the ideas.  
  
I'm sorry this chapter might not be to lemony, but it will probably have some fluff, there might be a lemon. This will also probably be the last chapter as I only wanted it to be a weekend trip to a spa sort of story. I'll probably put an epilogue though. So keep watching.

* * *

Chapter 5: Final Day at the Spa  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome woke up the next morning and went down the breakfast in the little café they had there.  
  
"Yes I would like a bacon and cheese omelet and a small pop (soda)." Kagome told the waitress.  
  
"And for you sir?"  
  
"Give him some ramen please." Kagome said quickly before Inuyasha could say anything to the waitress.  
  
"Alright thanks, I'll take your menus now."  
  
Kagome handed the waitress the menus and finally let Inuyasha talk.  
  
"Kagome what is a bacon and cheese omelet?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"It is scrambled eggs, bacon, and cheese put together." Kagome said. Inuyasha gave her a confused stare.  
  
"I'll let you try some of mine when it comes." Kagome sighed. "You're still getting ramen though." Inuyasha smiled.  
  
Once breakfast was done, they went off to the spa area. Inuyasha suggested the day's activities for a change.  
  
"Hey Kagome, let's do the mud bath thing again." Inuyasha said with a grin on his face. He was planning something to make them go out with a bang.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha arrive at the mud bath area. They ask if they can sit in a special one where they share the tub instead two separate ones. Naturally, the kind hearted attendant said they could.  
  
After a few minutes of relaxation, Inuyasha thought it would be the perfect time to put his plan into action.  
  
"Hey Kagome HEADS UP!" Inuyasha said. With that Kagome had a quick glance of Inuyasha before she saw nothing but a face full of mud. Inuyasha started laughing his head off. Kagome knew Inuyasha was playing with her, but she could play too. She would play the sex card on him.  
  
"Hey Inuyasha, if you don't quit throwing mud at me, you wont get to have any fun tonight." With that Kagome winked while Inuyasha was about to throw another glob of mud at her.  
  
"Kagome, how about we check out early and catch a movie. Your mom isn't expecting us until later tonight." Inuyasha purred in her ear.  
  
"Alright." Kagome giggled.  
  
The two checked out of the spa a little early, but by the look the lady gave them when they left they were glad to go. Inuyasha and Kagome walked to the nearest movie theater after asking for directions about six times. They finally made it in the nick of time for the longest most boring movie that was out. They both knew that they wouldn't be watching the movie much anyways.  
  
After about twenty minutes into the anime, Inuyasha made his first move. He went in for a nice long deep kiss. Kagome was going to it when just at the last second...she turns away.  
  
_'Playing hard to get is she...'_ Inuyasha thought. _'Well two can play at that.'_  
  
Both Kagome and Inuyasha played hard to get through the whole movie, so naturally, not much happened. Kagome and Inuyasha left after the movie and arrived home earlier than normal. When Inuyasha and Kagome arrived at her house, she was shocked to find that the house was empty. Kagome went into the kitchen to look for a note, she found a small note scrawled out on the refrigerator.  
  
_Kagome,  
  
Sota, your grandfather, and I are at one of your relatives house out of town, we will be back late tomorrow. There is ramen in the cupboard for Inuyasha and some easy bake French fries in the freezer. Have fun!  
  
Ms. Higurashi  
_  
"Hey Inuyasha!" Kagome called, "It looks like we are alone tonight. I'll make you some ramen if you are hungry."  
  
Inuyasha came into the kitchen and purred a little while standing behind Kagome when she asked if he wanted ramen. She took the purr as a yes and made some for him while making some French fries for herself.  
  
An hour later when the food was gone and dishes done, they went up to Kagome's room and played in her computer. While browsing the net, Inuyasha came across a porn site and he instantly got a hard on. Luckily Kagome was in the bathroom at the moment. He closed out of the site just as Kagome walked into the room.  
  
Inuyasha planted a deep kiss on Kagome when she was near enough to him. She gladly kissed back to deepen the kiss even more. Tongues entwined as Inuyasha started to slide his hand up her side.  
  
When Kagome shuddered at his touch, he picked her up bridal style and carried her to the bed. He began to slide his hand across her body again causing her to shudder in pleasure again. He slid his hand up the inside of her thigh until he came to her underwear. He slit the thin fabric with ease and his fingers immediately found the warm wet spot of her womanhood.  
  
He started to rub that spot causing her to start bucking in pleasure.  
  
"TAKE ME INUYASHA!! PLEASE!!" Kagome moaned in pleasure.  
  
Inuyasha didn't need to hear anymore. He tore off his clothes and let his raging hard on find the spot. He gave a look to Kagome to make sure it was alright to go in. Kagome nodded and Inuyasha gently guided his cock into the warm, wet spot that was Kagome's womanhood.  
  
With each thrust Kagome bucked her body higher until both climaxed at one. Inuyasha could feel Kagome's womanhood milking him dry of his seed. Kagome could feel his seed spilling into her. They sat for a few moments enjoying each others touch. With that Inuyasha pulled out of her and they both collapsed on her bed and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Meanwhile in the feudal era, Miroku and Sango were having fun again. The made the excuse of going to the hot springs again, in which they did. Except this time they took their exploration of each other's body to the next level.  
  
"Sango are you sure you want me to do this? You are aware of what could happen including pregnancy."  
  
"Please Miroku; I can't be like this forever. I'd be honored to have your child." Sango said with a slight lust in her voice.  
  
"Ok. Here I go. I'll do it quick and then I will hold still because I know the pain will seem unbearable."  
  
"Pain?!" Sango said suddenly, but it was too late. Miroku had already thrust into her and caused her to scream.  
  
"Shhhhhh." Miroku said. "The pain will pass in a few minutes time." Miroku held still while brushing away Sango's tears.  
  
"Give me a nod when you want me to keep going." Miroku added.  
  
After another five minutes of restraint for Miroku and unbearable pain for Sango, she finally gave the nod to go on. He started off slow not wanting to cause her pain from his movement, but after five minutes of slow movement, Sango started to moan slightly.  
  
"Miroku...it feels really good." Sango gasped.  
  
"I knew it would my Lady." Miroku said.  
  
After ten minutes of thrusting and speeding up the movements, Sango climaxed and so did Miroku, though he knew he could go further, he didn't want to go further than Sango did. After he had been emptied by Sango, he pulled out of her.  
  
"Miroku that was...was...wonderful."  
  
"Yes, that is the magic of love and lust put together. It can be a force so powerful, that even the heavens themselves seem to sing when two people are joined together like that."  
  
With smug looks on their faces they went back to the village.

* * *

Ha I bet you didn't see that coming. I did two lemons. TWO! That's something I haven't done yet.  
  
Alas I'm sorry to say that the story is coming to and end. I'm thinking a quick chapter where when everyone comes back, then an epilogue chapter. So please review on what you think. I think I made everyone happy with an inu/kag chapter with mir/san in it. 


	6. Chapter 6: Return to the Feudal Era

This is the final story chapter. i will add an epilogue to kind of tie things off. so keep watching. remember to review please (puppy dog eyes).

I do not own any inuyasha characters.

* * *

Chapter 6: Return to the Feudal Era  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome awoke the next morning around noon when the finally noticed the sun in their eyes peeking through Kagome's window.  
  
"Thank you for a wonderful weekend Inuyasha." Kagome yawned.  
  
"Your welcome." Inuyasha responded. He had been questioning himself whether to ask her something or not. But he figured he had better do it now or he might not get another chance like this.  
  
"Uh...Kagome...may I... asked you something? Inuyasha sputtered.  
  
"Sure Inuyasha. What is it?"  
  
"Kagome...will you...uh...be my mate?" Inuyasha asked blushing. Kagome gave him a puzzled look. "It's equivalent to marriage in your era I think." Inuyasha added quickly.  
  
"Oh...Inuyasha...." Kagome trailed off. Inuyasha was starting to get heartbroken.  
  
"I'd...love to!" Kagome finished her sentence. Inuyasha went over to her and gave her a big hug and a kiss so passionate that they didn't even realize that Kagome's mom had announced they were home and they didn't even notice when Kagome's mom walked in on them. After the kiss, Kagome started to massage his ears causing him to purr.  
  
Twenty minutes later Kagome had her things packed and was read to go back to the feudal era with Inuyasha. Kagome told her mom that she would give her the details on the spa later. Inuyasha and Kagome were through the well before her mom could ask and questions.  
  
_Back in the Feudal Era_  
  
Miroku and Sango were waiting for them to come out of the well when they came back.  
  
Kagome pulled Sango to the side and asked if she wanted to go into the hot spring. Sango said sure and off they went.  
  
_In the hot spring  
_  
"So how was your weekend alone with Inuyasha?" Sango asked when they knew they were alone.  
  
"He...uh...askedmetobehismate." Kagome said rather quickly and blushing furiously.  
  
"Really? Wow! So did you say yes?"  
  
"Yup!"  
  
"Did you guys have...you know...sex?" Sango asked. She sounded like she was embarrassed to ask.  
  
"Sango...yes we did and it was the most wonderful thing I ever felt."  
  
"How about you Sango? How did things go between you and that monk?" Kagome asked slyly before Sango could ask another question.  
  
"Things...went...ok." She said blushing. She was hiding something and Kagome knew it.  
  
"You had sex didn't you?!" Kagome said rather happily that she figured out why Sango was blushing.  
  
"Yes...we did. It felt right for some reason. But I was also very curious. My parents told me about sex, but they had never shown me was a guy's manhood looked like and so on." Sango said blushing an even deeper shade red.  
  
"It's ok. If we get pregnant, we can be mothers together." Kagome said smiling.  
  
_Back at the Village  
_  
"How did your weekend go with Lady Kagome?" Miroku asked.  
  
"It was fun." Inuyasha said.  
  
"You're hiding something Inuyasha. I can tell."  
  
"Feh! What would I be hiding?"  
  
"YOU had sex with her didn't you?!" Miroku said rather hysterically.  
  
"Yeah and what about you and Sango? I'm sure you couldn't go a weekend without touching her?" Inuyasha snarled back.  
  
"As a matter of fact..." He kept his voice low in case Sango was near. "...we had sex too. She was also very curious about my manhood. She said she had never seen one before."  
  
"Doesn't surprise me." Inuyasha said.  
  
The girls had come back just as Inuyasha finished his sentence.  
  
They sat and talked to Kaeda and Shippo the rest of they day until night fall when Shippo went to bed along with Kaeda.  
  
"I'm going to take a bath." Inuyasha said and walked out of the hut.  
  
Sango winked at Kagome and Kagome went out with Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha, wait up! I'm coming too!" Kagome called out to Inuyasha and ran to catch up to him.  
  
Miroku and Sango went into the other room of Kaede's hut and started to have 'fun' since Inuyasha and Kagome weren't around. They once again ended up having sex, then falling into an exhausted sleep on top of each other.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome had 'fun' at the hot spring too. They ended up having sex also. Inuyasha marked Kagome to signal to others that she was his. They sat and enjoyed the hot water and the feeling of each other's naked body pressed against each other while staring up at the stars. They kissed tongues entwined and dancing around each other. After their passionate kiss was done, Kagome leaned against Inuyasha's chest. She could feel his manhood hard again, but she fell asleep against Inuyasha.  
  
All turned out well in the end. Miroku and Sango admitted their feelings for each other as well as Inuyasha and Kagome. The next day, the went on with their normal lives as if the weekend's events hadn't even happened, except with the change that only Shippo noticed that they were acting too nice to each other. Kaeda just smiled. She understood what doings were going on around her over the weekend.  
  
THE END!

* * *

Sorry it's a crappy ending but I promise to make an epilogue chapter. Please read and review.


	7. Epilogue

Alright everyone! Here it is! The final Epilogue chapter! Sorry this took so long to get out. I have been busy with school. It is now Christmas break and I now have time. So here it is!

* * *

**Epilogue**

Kagome comes back from the present after telling Inuyasha that she forgot something and would be back at the end of the day. Kagome was really going to get two pregnancy tests for both her and Sango. Both had replied positive.

"Hey Inuyasha…" Kagome giggled. "You're going to be a father."

"As are you Miroku." Sango added in.

Miroku and Inuyasha just stood there dumbstruck. Neither of them knew what to think.

9 Months Later

Kagome and Sango both had their babies. Kagome had a little girl and Sango had a little boy.

Kagome's little girl had little white dog ears that she had inherited from Inuyasha. Odd thing was thought, her hair was blue and it was also very straight like Sango's. They had named her Kitana.

Sango's little boy was named after Miroku's father. The little boy had black, short, scruffy hair like Miroku and blue eyes that shone like the oceans around.

As for the Shikon Jewel, well it still wasn't complete. Koga's pieces were still missing. Koga wasn't giving up his jewel pieces without a fight. Inuyasha was still being pushed around by Koga and scoffing when Koga said that Kagome and 'his' son wouldn't never be hurt.

"Inuyasha we are going to my era to show my mom her granddaughter!" Kagome yelled.

"We have to get Koga's jewel shards!" Inuyasha protested.

"YOU EXPECT ME TO CLIMB A MOUNTAIN WITH A BABY ON MY BACK!!" Kagome screamed back with such a force it made Inuyasha shudder.

"Ok! Ok! You win." Inuyasha said in defeat. They went through the well and told Sango that they would be back in a couple of days.

**Present Time**

"Kagome! Welcome home!" Ms. Higurashi said.

"Thanks mom!"

"Who's this little girl?" Ms. Higurashi asked.

"Mom…." Kagome sighed. "This is your granddaughter." Kagome said. Her mom just looked adoringly at the little girl.

"Her name is Kitana."

"She has Inuyasha's eyes and ears" Ms. Higurashi said.

"We don't know where the blue hair came from though." Kagome finished.

**Next Day**

"Mom, I have made a decision. I'm, going to spend most of my life in the feudal era. I will come back every week to replenish supplies and visit you." Kagome announced.

"Ok honey. Good luck! See you when you come back."

Inuyasha had built a house for him, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku to live in. He had gotten ideas from the buildings in Kagome's time. It was the biggest house the village has ever seen.

As for Kikyo and Naraku, they had died in the final battle. The whole incident had wiped the gang's memories clean of the battle so none of them remember what had happened that day. Kohaku had died, but was given a proper burial.

Everyone was now happy and life went on as normal. Kagome still hops back and forth to get supplies and Inuyasha still complains about getting not getting Koga's shards.

"Everything is back to normal." Shippo said licking his lollipop while Inuyasha and Kagome are arguing again.

* * *

Ok I know it has no fluff, but this story needed some kind of closure. Thanks to all of you who read this story. I felt this story was very well written and the idea I think was fairly original. As always, Review please! I might add some reviewer answers, depending if I get enough.

Thanks a lot! The True End.


End file.
